


Asylum

by AndiiErestor



Series: CastielxReaders [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a lost puppy and we just can't leave a puppy like that, Gen, Mentions of past self-harm, gender-neutral original character, no genders mentioned so it's up to interpretation, or wtv, shitty people are shitty, takes place when Cas has just checked himself in to the psych ward, this isn't a romantic fic, vague allusions to abuse from people in positions of authority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Castiel/Readers - When you checked-in to the psych ward, you never expected to meet someone more lost, more out of place, than you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at _officieldestiel_ on tumblr.
> 
> For more Cas/Reader, go to **castielreaders** on tumblr.

He looked so unbelievably sad, then again, so did most people who ended up here, but him especially so. He looked like he was in his 30s or 40s, and yet somehow managed to look like a kid lost without his parenst. A gentle soul, you thought him to be, and you were right, though you were also very far from the mark.

You had no dea why he'd been admitted, but according to the rumours - nto a sure source of information, but the only one available to patients - he'd checked himself in. Your parents had done so for you, at your insistence, but you simply couldn't bring yourself to sign the papers alone.

The reason for your _séjour_ \- your getaway - was much more obvious. It was written on your arms, in fact. Literally. The visible scars made you the subject of many hushed conversations by both patients and staff. The pity from others your age was manageable enough, but the looks from the older folks... That was something else. Their looks ranged from: "Who does she think she is? Taking the easy way out! Pah!" to "Devil worship! Satan's spawn! Kill it! End it!"

 _It_ , to think your life meant so little to them, and yet at times, to you, it had meant even less. SO little, in fact, that your arm had once resembled a barbeque grill from the number of defined scars that had crossed it. Now? It looked more like a topographical map - of where you'd been and where you were going. It was the braille story of your life - the one you would read over and over again, sitting alone in the corner of the room where you knew no one would disturb you. That is, until that man checked in.

He'd looked so utterly _lost_ that first day. And the poor guy had _Gina_ showing him around the compound. That had to be a nightmare. Even old granny May, who'd reportedly been here for over 20 years, still hated her and purposely let food dribble onto her when it was time to eat - purely out of spite.

And so on that fateful day, Gina had barged into the R&R center - which she affectionately referred to as "the playground" - and introduced the newcomer.

"This is Cass-tee-elle," she pronounced slowly, like speaking to a developing infant. "He's your new playmate. Have fun everyone," and she was off again.

Castiel, as she named him, gazed around the room quietly before approaching the bookshelf along the wall farthest from you. The books on that shelf dated back years and years. Most were older than granny May herself. Despite that, you noticed a lovely smile as he read over the titles. THen, almost as if catching himself in the wrong, the smile fell from his face and he moved on. Next he stood in front of the smaller shelf where all the boardgames were kept.

You watched silently, fingers grazing over the map on your arm as you did so. Castiel tilted his head in curiosity at all the games, as you chuckled. The move reminded you of a puppy video you'd seen a few days earlier during your daily allowance of one hour of internet.

His eyes scanned the various boxes piled precariously on the shelf. The weren't properly stacked, but they didn't all fit in any other way. His gaze turned critical as he seemed to find something of interest, _near the bottom_.

_Oh goodness... On his first day, too..._

You feared what might happen to him if he pulled it out too quickly and made a mess. The orderlies didn't like when the patients made a mess. With bated breath, you looked on as he analyzed the stockpile-Jenga. You watched as the orderlies watched him, anticipating the mess he would make, but it never came. With a gentle tug-and-push, the box came free with little struggle and without compromising the integrity of the pile.

Castiel took the box to an empty table and began removing its contents, placing them gingerly before himself. He spent a long time reading the instructions before looking incredibly crestfallen. It required more than one player, of course it did. He seemed unfamiliar with the game, which meant the name was what would have drawn him to it.

You huffed in sarcastic humour. Apologizing for things outside of your control was nothing new to you. Yet with the look on his face, it was simply impossible for you to stay away any longer. Sorry or not, no one deserved to look like that over not being able to play a simple boardgame.

 _He really looks like a kicked puppy_ , you thought as you finally stood from your quiet corner and headed to the man's table, acknowledging the orderlies' comments of, "it lives," and "from the darkness, it will rise," with nothing more than a finger aimed at them from over your shoulder.

"Hello," you finally came to greet the man known as Castiel. "Looks like you're missing a partner for this. Mind if I join?"

Castiel simply looked at you for a long moment. Why? You couldn't even begin to imagine, but the staring allowed you to get a better look at him and, damn! His eyes were beautiful! You allowed yourself to stare back. They were blue, but a whole other kind of blue. You were lost in those endless pools when his voice came back to you.

"I've never played this before," he admitted. "If it's not too much trouble, would you show me?"

You nodded and took a seat across from him, pulling the box near to set up the board, before explaining the rules as you remembered them. He nodded intermittently, absorbing the information like it might one day save his life. You didn't know what life he lived outside of the compound, but you doubted that formal and complete knowledge of the rules of _Sorry!-trademark-of-hasbro-make-your-game-night-a-family-game-night_ would ever be required to save his or someone else's life.

After a trial run to iron out any details you might have forgotten, with a smile on his face again, Castiel eagerly suggested playing a full game. The smile made his eyes light up, of course you'd play another game with him. You'd play until your fingers bled if it would keep the smile there for a moment longer.

You wouldn't have time for that today.

Despite having agreed, just as you'd begun a second game, the orderlies came over. "Time's up kiddo. It's time for your appointment."

You heaved a deep sigh, and nodded your head. "Sorry Castiel, guess it'll have to be for another time."

"Of course," he shook his head, "These things happen. It is nothing to be sorry about."

You laughed at the unintended puns, "See you later."

He nodded solemnly, beginning to put the pieces back in the box to return it to its place on the shelf.

He'd be okay. Lonely, perhaps, but okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at _officieldestiel_ on tumblr.
> 
> For more Cas/Reader, go to **castielreaders** on tumblr.


End file.
